Barnebee and Pals
When I was a little kid, I always watched T.V. Some of my favorite shows were Looney Toons and Tom and Jerry. I watched those a lot on Saturday mornings. Soon in 1989, when I turned 13, a new show was being aired on Cartoon Network. It was called "Barnebee and Pals". Now this seemed pretty interesting, especially to a kid who watches TV all day. There was one thing I didn't understand though, the commercial was dull and boring. There was no narrator, just text. And worst of all, there was no music in the commercial what so ever. I passed it off as a low budget commercial for a high budget show. Then I saw the premiere time. Next Saturday at 10 o'clock PM. Strange. Right after I saw the commercial, I went upstairs and asked my mom, who was sleeping, if I could watch the show the night it premiered. My mom said yes, but still made me except to going to bed after the premiere. I sighed, and agreed. I did a couple of things that week, like watch "Godzilla Returns" on my parents' old Zenith in my room. As well as getting ready for school which was coming in about 2 weeks. Then, finally, Saturday came. At 9:45, I went to my bedroom with some ice cream to watch the premiere of "Barnebee and Pals". The clock struck 10 o'clock and the show started. I stared at the TV with glee, thinking that this show would be hilarious. The show stared with a crudely drawn logo, writing "Barnebee", and that was pretty much it. In the background, you heard the slight chimes of bells ringing. There were not even opening credits. I was thinking that was supposed to be that way, and just kept watching. Bad decision. The show started in a dreary wood-like setting. Red fog rolled across the screen. There was a cottage with no doors. All that was there was a window. The camera slowly zoomed into the window, while there was a quiet sobbing in the background. The sobbing only came out of one speaker. All of a sudden, the camera zoomed into the window, faster than the speed of a race car. I saw a figure slouched in the corner, his or her hands pinned above their head. When I looked closer, I saw a line attached to the slouched shadow. It was a gallow. He was being hung. Then, a horrific bloody face popped up on screen, along with an ear-splitting psychotic laugh, then the screen faded to black. There was another scene. It was of lost pet signs. Images flashed up on screen of dogs with entrails ripped out of their bodies, cats pinned down by a dagger, and even a line of Guinea Pigs, strewn across the pine trees, with entrails tied together. I swore I had turned green. I ran to the trash can in my room and hurled. I couldn't stop for about 2 minutes. I felt better after that, and when I turned by attention to the screen again, the horrible images were gone. I sighed and went back to my bed and sat down. Now on the screen was a rope with "Caution" written all over it. Sirens blared, as bloodcurdling screams arose in the background, along with horrible cutting and grinding and snapping noises. I was sick just thinking about it. Gun fires also were heard. Then it caught my eye. The house the crime scene rope was at looked an awful lot like my house. I was scared. I would gladly admit it too. Then, a gross, and I mean gross, picture of the crime scene. It was blood covered. It took place in a wooded area, as well. I saw too much in that picture. Just thinking about it makes me sick. I shall not mention the contents on the image, but I can give you this, it was pretty gruesome. I closed my eyes until a loud squeal came from my TV. I opened my eyes and I could not believe what I saw. It was my mother's head, decapitated and rotting by the second, hanging by a rope with a large ratchet going through it. Blood was dripping down her eyeballs. I screamed for her. She wouldn't answer. I was sobbing at this point. I had to watch on to see what happened next. The screen went static. The image started blurring. The screen had something black flashing on it. I thought it was words. Then the screen went black. It stayed like that for about 5 to 6 minutes. Then an actual video was shown. It showed what resembled that orange thing in the new show "The Amazing World Of Gumball", you know, the one who has the huge nose and orange fur. Anyway, there was a name tag on the side of him. And it read "Barnebee". That was Barnebee? It seemed pretty strange for an old time character. And the CGI was even good, it didn't look like 80's CGI, it looked exactly like modern day animation. He was walking with a demented scowl on him face. He was holding something. A machete. It was soaked in blood, as well as he was. He looked directly at the TV screen for about 5 minutes, then started to head towards the screen. I got back as far as I could and covered up well. Right when he was about ready to walk into the screen, the TV switched to static again. I breathed heavily. I felt like I was going to heave again, when the TV went to a screenshot of some tombstones. There were bodies pinned to them. The photographer's shadow could be seen. It read several different names. One seemed familiar. "Alec McClaney". The name then struck me. The name was one of my schoolmate's names. I almost fainted. It was too realistic to be fake. The camera stopped on his grave and zoomed it on it. I again covered my eyes, as the screen then admitted horrible screeching noises. I opened up my eyes, the screen was static, showing little images of something. Then, the sounds went off, the flashing stopped, and a message showed up on screen. "You Can't Undo What Has Just Occurred FredricKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK", spelled just like that. Then, the television turned off. I didn't sleep that night. I couldn't sleep for the rest of the week. The day before school started, I found that my mother has been brutally massacred by an unknown being. Eventually school started. Alec McClaney didn't appear once for the next few weeks. When I told my friends about what I had saw the past summer, they all looked at me like I was crazy. I then told my most loyal friend, Rigby, about what I had seen on TV. He questioned me. I then told him the date and time. He said he didn't see what I had seen. Instead, he said he had seen Yogi Bear at that time. He told me to relax and pass it off as a dream. I still refused to tell him that my mother was dead. That night, I looked in the TV listings for a few Fridays ago. Sure enough, Yogi Bear was on. I was shocked. I couldn't believe it. I had watched the own murder of my mom and several other things. Since that day, I am scared to watch Cartoon Network. I have watched "The Amazing World Of Gumball" before, and when I saw that orange thing, I turned off the TV. It reminded me too much of Barnebee. I remember everything from the show. I can't sleep at night unless my lamp is on. I live with an adoption mother and father now. I still cry myself to sleep thinking of the horrible show. I can't explain what happened, but I had to be brave and watch the episode again until I got to the horrible grotesque photo that I never wanted to see again, and take a screenshot image of it. ( I also recorded the show, just in case I fell asleep.) I sent it to Cartoon Network to get their answer. A week later, a letter was mailed back. The letter was obviously a lie. That is all I can tell you about Barnebee and Pals. Thank you for understanding, and even if you don't, that's fine too. Just please, if you EVER stumble across this clip, DO NOT WATCH IT! Just stay safe. Category:TELAVISHUN Category:Lost episudes Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Cliche Madness Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Blood Category:Random Capitalization Category:That just raises more questions!